


You're weird Wheeler.

by the_angry_pixie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sex Talk, its not that deep fellas, just these two dorks being dorks, sexual awakenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angry_pixie/pseuds/the_angry_pixie
Summary: The other day I was thinking about how Mike would totally be the sort of dork to call or go talk to Will right after he loses his virginity.





	You're weird Wheeler.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a HC post on tumblr, but somehow ended up as a story. So I'm posting it here too because I do what I want.

 

_The other day I was thinking about how Mike would totally be the sort of dork to call or go talk to Will right after he loses his virginity._

Like its senior year, him and his girlfriend have been going steady for awhile and they’ve just had sex in his car down at Lovers Lake.

But as soon as he drops the girl back off at her house, he suddenly feels this overwhelming urge to talk to someone about what just happened. This is HUGE. He’s so hyped. He just HAS TO share! Now he could go to Dustin or Lucas, both of whom have already lost their V-card. They would highfive and congratulate him and it would all be swell. But he doesn’t do that. For some reason the only person he wants to tell about this is Will.

And so he drives right over there and knocks on his window. Will is surprised to see him, but he’s never denied his friend entry to his house before and he’s not about to start now.

 

* * *

“So, I got to fourth base with Angie.”

“Mike, I really don’t know much about baseball but I’m pretty sure there isn’t a fourth base.”

“Oh yes there is.”

“No there isn’t. There’s third base and then there is  _home_.”

**“Exactly.”**

And for some reason Mike really enjoys seeing the penny drop and watching as it translates onto Will’s face.

“Wait… wait  _home_. You got to home base with Angie?! Like… you  _went all the way?!”_

“Yup!” Mike is practically beaming. He hasn’t even sat down. He’s still too jittery. Watching Will as he stares down at his desk, kinda looking stunned. But then he looks up and his face is completely different and Mike doesn’t quite know how to interpret it.

“Wow uh… well congrats man! That’s great!” 

“Thanks.” Mike can’t help kind of feeling bashful. He knows Will is still a virgin, so he doesn’t know why he’s suddenly got all these nerves tingling through his body.

“How um… how was it?”

“Warm and… wet and… tight…”

Mike can’t help laughing as he watches Will scrunch his face up in disgust. 

“Wish I hadn’t asked…” Will does a full body shudder, as though trying to rid himself of Mike’s words. Which only makes Mike laugh harder though he tries to muffle it with his hands.

“Sorry. I meant  _nice._ It was nice.”

Will seems to level out after that. He fixes Mike with a look, and then eventually rises from his desk chair to walk over to where Mike is standing there fiddling with the zipper on his jacket.

“I’m happy for you man. Well… well done?” it comes out as sort of a question as he reaches out and awkwardly claps his hand against the back of Mike’s neck a few times. Like the football coach does to the players he’s pleased with. Its such an odd gesture coming from Will that they can only hold it together for so long before they both break down into sniggers.

That cracks apart the tension and Mike mumbles ‘thanks’ as they share a brief hug. 

“Oh ew. I can smell it on you! You smell like sex! Didn’t you  _shower_  before coming to see me?” 

Mike is coming to love this hilarious disgusted face that keeps popping up on Will’s face. 

“Nope” he grins. “I just  _had_  to come tell my best-friend-forever straight away!”

“You’re weird Wheeler. Does Angie know how weird you are?”

“Nope. And you better not tell her. Otherwise she’ll never have sex with me again!” Mike says jokingly poking at Will’s sides.

“You would deserve it for making me smell your damn sex musk. Get away from me you filthy heterosexual!”

This of course quickly dissolves into a game of Mike chasing Will around his room. Just for the fun of it. Just to razz him. He’s glad he came to Will. He made the right choice. 

Finally they both collapse onto Will’s bed. Mike being banished to the foot of it where he sits cross-legged next to Will’s feet.

“So do you feel different now? Do you feel like a  _maaan_?” Will teases with a derivative snort.

Mike chuckles too. 

“I know its stupid but yeah I do. Feel different that is. It just feels good to have it done now. No more waiting, no more worrying about how it will be. I managed to not fuck it up I think. Angie was smiling when I dropped her off. Sooo yeah. I feel different.”

“Oh. Right. Huh…”

Mike looks over at Will, trying to decipher his expression. He’s currently looking down at the hands in his lap. A charming pink peaking through on the apples of his cheeks. He would probably kill Mike for suggesting it, but he almost looks  _wistful_.

And suddenly Mike feels a queer pang in his chest. A desperate longing that was somehow not fully his own. It was weird - like an empathy thing. 

Suddenly Mike found himself sympathising with how hard it must be, being the only gay kid living in such a small town. With people and society being the way they currently are. 

Unless something outrageous happened, Mike figured Will probably wouldn’t be  experiencing anything like what he’d done tonight for a long, long time. 

And that thought made him kind of sad.

 

* * *

 

Life goes on and Mike forgets all about that night. He remembers the sex of course. Not the conversation that followed. 

Never in a million years would Mike have imagined that the favour would be returned though. That he would find himself on the receiving end of a conversation like that.

Which is why Mike is wholly unprepared for the phonecall he receives almost 2 years later from Will. 

Will, whose voice is practically vibrating with so much excitement that Mike almost doesn’t catch the part where his best friend tells him he’s just lost his virginity.

He just… doesn’t know how to react.

It’s Friday night. He had no plans and so was catching up on his assignments. He had just been considering going to bed when Will (one state over at his own college mind you) had apparently popped his cherry and… 

… decided he needed to tell Mike all about it??

“Mike? You’ve gone all quiet.”

“Yeah! Yeah I’m fine I’m just uhh… processing… why are you telling me this?”

There’s silence on the other end for awhile.

“Oh I… well its just… you told  _me_  when it happened for you… I know that was years ago and I know I’m a bit of a late bloomer but… well you told me so I thought I would… never mind it was stupid I should go.”

The aching awkwardness of his tone lanced through Mike.

“No don’t go! Shit I’d forgotten I’d done that! Man what a dork move. Not that  _you’re_  a dork! That came out wrong. I’m  _glad_ you told me! I’m happy for you! Yeah its uhh… well, how was it?”

Mike waited anxiously, hoping Will hadn’t been spooked away. Geez for someone majoring in English Lit he sure wasn’t good at picking his words sometimes. 

“It was– it was good.” Will’s voice had lost a lot of its previous exuberance and Mike wished he could personally kick himself in the mouth.

“C’mon Cleric you can do better than that! Details man, give me details!” he encouraged.

“What sort of details?” Will’s voice sounded wary but at least his tone seemed less halfhearted now.

Mike scrubbed a hand over his face, racking his brain for something to say. “Well heck I dunno. How about you tell me what its like on the other end of things? What’s it like being the girl?”

As soon as the words left his mouth Mike knew he had made a fatal mistake. 

 _“What?!”_  Will’s voice was completely flat and deeply unamused.

“Fuck. I shouldn’t have said tha–”

“I am  _ **not**_  a fucking girl!”

“I know tha–” 

 _“Fuck you Mike!”_ The yelling stung at Mike’s sensitive ears and he wished a hole would just open up in his dorm room floor and swallow him up.

“I deserve that I’m sorry.  _Fuck_  I’m bad at this!”

“No fucking shit! What the fuck am I doing even talking to you about this?! I’m fucking hanging up right now!”

And Will did just that.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!

Mike was wide awake now as he jumped out of his bed to pace the room. His hands scraping tensely through his hair.

Well he’d royally screwed the pooch on that one. 

Will sounded furious and Mike didn’t blame him. Why had he  _said that?!_

He knew he needed to talk to Will as soon as possible. But he also  _knew Will_. He knew if he called back straight away Will would either ignore his calls, or worse, take his phone off the hook. 

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

He had to wait. He had to be patient.

But really, can he be blamed if  _maybe_ he was a little shocked and overwhelmed at this whole damn situation?! If  _maybe_ he doesn’t automatically know how to deal with the idea that some anonymous stranger has apparently just fucked his best friend?? 

Or maybe his best friend had fucked him? 

 **It didn’t matter.**  It was  _that_  sort of bullshit thinking that had gotten him in trouble in the first place! 

But fuck! He hadnt even known Will had been dating anyone!! 

That was the trouble with going to college in different states though. Mike knew he should have insisted on keeping Will close. He knew it was a ridiculous demand but he couldn’t help thinking it. 

Mike looked to the clock. 15 minutes had passed. Enough time for Will to have come down from his initial anger.

He quickly dialled the number, neurotically twisting the cord as he sat anxiously down on his bed.

“Will speaking.”

“Don’t hang up! I’m sorry! I know what I said was stupid!”

“Its okay Mike” Will’s voice sounded strangely small. Devastatingly quiet. “I dont know why I expected you to understand. I shouldnt have called you in the first place.”

“No!” Mike practically shouted. “No don’t make excuses for me being a complete ass! I’m so happy for you! I know I’ve kind of shown it in a shitty way but… I’m just glad you told me that’s all…”

“Ok…”

“And I’m sorry for being–”

“–weird and kind of offensive?”

“Yeah that. I’m sorry. Please forgive me?”

Silence. Enough to make Mike want to bite his fingernails off.

“Please Will! Pleeeease??”

“Weeeelllll….” Will’s tone was soft, but playfully considering. Mike knew his friend was coming around.

“Pwetty pweeease? With rainbows and sprinkles on top??” Mike cooed in a sickening baby-voice. 

“Rainbows? Sprinkles? Is that meant to be a gay thing?”

“No, thats a  _Mike_  thing.”

“Ok then. You’re forgiven.”

“YES!” Mike pumped his fist in the air to the sound of Will’s chuckles on the other end.

“But don’t be weird. I can’t deal with you being weird about this” Will’s voice scolded as his giggles subsided and his voice returned to normal.

“I’ll try. I promise.”

“Ok then.”

“Ok then.”

There was companionable silence for a beat or two. 

“So… who was the guy? Was he like… your boyfriend or something?”

“Boyfriend? Ha! Nah I’m way too shy to be able to get a boyfriend.”

“So you slept with a _stranger_?” Mike couldn’t help the worry seeping into his tone.

“No no. He wasn’t a stranger. We’ve hung out a couple of times before. And like, we’ve done some  _“stuff”_  together before. But he’s not like my boyfriend or anything.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Did you use protection?” 

“Of course! What do you think I’m an idiot!”

“I’m just checking since apparently you’re hooking up with people you hardly know like thats completely normal.”

Mike heard Will scoff. “Like  _you’ve_  never done that before Mike!” 

“Yeah but like… first times are special! They’re meant to be with someone you care about!”

“Says who?”

“Says… I dunno says  _everybody!”_

“It doesn’t really work that way with gay people Mike.”

“Well it should! Was he at least like _… nice_ to you. I mean did you like, enjoy it?!”

At this Will paused as though he were thinking and Mike found himself leaning forward, as though anticipating the answer. 

Luckily he wasn’t kept in suspense for long.

“Yeah I did. It was like, real intense and it hurt at first but I don’t know, I kind of liked that. He was kind of rough. I liked that too. He didn’t treat me like I was some fragile, delicate thing. It was kind of hot.”

“Oh… ok…” Mike didn’t really know what to say to that. It hadn’t been what he’d been expecting. Will kept speaking regardless.

“Yeah. It was good. I guess I’m a man now huh?” Will finished jokingly. Mike remembered how he’d teased him about it all those years ago.

“You were already a man Will” he murmured snappily and heard Will sigh on the other end. He knew Will thought Mike was being too precious with him. And he also knew how much his friend hated when he did that. But he couldn’t help it. This was Will.  _His_ Will.

“Anyway now thats done. I’m gonna go shower and go to bed. Sweet dreams Mike! Thanks for listening.”

“Uh, sure. Anytime.”

And they both hung up.

 

* * *

 

It becomes a thing. 

Mike isn’t quite sure how it starts but somehow it totally becomes  _a thing._  

Like it becomes completely normal for Mike and Will to talk to each other about their sexual encounters. 

The good, the bad, the very-very good and the ugly.

They even go out of their way to do it. Like a gossip session. Or a debrief. Or something.

Mike doesn’t even really know. But he learns things about his friend in that year that he’d never thought he would.  _Intimate things._

Gay sex sounds weird and interesting. At least the way Will flippantly describes it. Mike doesn’t know why he always expected Will to be the sort to settle down quickly with the one person but that is certainly not the case here. Hell Will seems to pull way more often than Mike does from the sound of it. Though Mike never really takes notice of the guys names, maybe there were double-ups in there. 

THE POINT IS, Will is kind of insouciant when it comes to sex. 

Not the sex itself. It seems he’s wildly enthusiastic when it comes to the actual act. Dare Mike say it, almost rowdy. 

But the partners… Will doesn’t seem to be bothered about his lack of boyfriend. Even though his shyness seems to have melted into a thing of the past. Whenever Mike questions him about it he always jokes that he’s waiting for Mike to propose to him and _then_  maybe he’ll settle down. 

And that usually shuts the conversation down because Mike gets all bashful. Its probably why Will does it, the sly devil.

Mike supposes its a two-way street. Will learns a few things about him too in return. They’ve moved past calling each other as soon as “the act” is done now. They’re way too cool for that. Usually it comes up in the weekly phonecall they share. Mike has to admit it’s kind of fun to giggle away to each other like a couple of school girls. 

But on the whole Mike feels like his sex life… his heterosexual sex life at least… is kind of boring.

Cause well… theres something he  _hasn’t_ told Will yet.

There’s a small matter of Mike becoming a bit…  _curious_ within the last few months. 

How sometimes when Will casually describes fingering a guy… 

… or pushing their head down towards his asshole so they’ll eat him out… 

… or sliding balls deep inside such a tight channel… 

… or all manner of other acts you can only achieve with another guy… 

Somewhere along the line Mike had started to wonder what it would  _feel_  like.

Its not really something to freak out over right? So he’s tried fingering himself a few times in the shower and found that he likes it. That’s no big deal right?

So what if he’s maybe asked for a few more details than strictly necessary when Will is talking about fucking a guy so that its easier for him to picture later on when he’s jacking off. Its whatever man.

Buying a dildo is no big thing right? Going to a gay bar and making out with a few dudes isn’t worth telling Will about right?

Sometimes… sometimes imagining Will when he’s jacking off is to be expected right? Its only natural that Will would be his point of reference for imagining gay sex. He’s the one  _telling_  him all these salacious details. Giving him all these  _ideas._

So Mike can’t really be blamed for imagining Will  _can he?_ Its nothing. 

Wrong.

Its certainly something. 

Mike is a logical person. Someone who likes to plan ahead. To be in control. To understand everything around him.

But right now… he kind of feels like he’s on a train. He doesn’t know where the train is going but somehow he just  _knows_  that the tracks are eventually going to run out.  Just how much tracks there are left before he goes careening towards a bloody and spectacular finish, he does not know.

It’s not the most comforting thought.

 

* * *

 

The answer comes in 1991. 

Their second year of college. Spring break. Mike is finally going to visit Will at his college. Its all set. Will is staying in the dorm for the holidays while his roommate is headed home. There’s a spare bed in his room just going begging and Will believes its about damn time they spent some quality time together!

He’d actually said “quality FUCKING time together” but Mike is trying these days to not think too much about “Will” and “fucking” in the same sentence. 

Doing so makes his stomach churn and his head hot and his jeans tight. Its an affliction he really could do without.

And so… they spend quality time together. 

They eat shitty microwave food. They run riot in the practically empty dorm building. They go for walks and throw a frisbee back and forth. They watch movies. They turn their music up way too loud. They talk into the night, passing a bottle of rum back and forth. 

They ignore the tension that seems to be both there and not there at the same time. Mike tries not to think about how he sometimes catches Will just looking at him. An inscrutable look of consideration adorning his features. Like Mike is an abstract painting. 

They go out clubbing one night to one of Will’s locals. Mike tries not to seethe with jealousy into his cocktail when it looks like Will might go home with some guy that he seems to know suspiciously well.

It doesn’t happen though. Will returns to him at the bar. Mike still feels queerly deflated though. They have a few more drinks and then they head home.

“I wouldn’t have gone with him you know…” 

Will slurs only slightly. It’s later that night and Mike is sitting on his assigned bed applying moisturiser to his feet. His heels have a tendency to get really, really dry overnight.

Mike looks up and gives him a questioning glance.

“Benji” Will clarifies, “I wouldn’t have gone home with him. Not while you’re here. I just want to be with _you_  when you’re here.” 

“Oh. Right. That’s good.” Mike smiles up at where his friend appears to be swaying to imaginary music, his fingers clutched around a glass of water.

Suddenly Will is bouncing down on the bed next to him.

“Ya know. You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“I wasn’t jealous” Mike replies immediately. 

Water slops over the edge of the glass as Will holds both his hands up in surrender.

“Ok I retract.  _Sulky_ then. You’re cute when you’re sulky.”

Mike is blushing. He can’t help it. He should really be drinking water too. Blood and alcohol are pulsing through his veins, rendering his brain-to-mouth function slightly useless. Before he can think better of it he’s responding “You think I’m cute?”

Will seems to pause and look at him then. His lips curling into a impish smile as his head bobs up and down slowly in a nod.

Was it hot in here? It was as if Mike could feel the sweat pooling into the collar of his nightshirt as he plucks at it nervously.

“Truth be told…” Mike’s head whips back up as Will continues to muse. Irritatingly casual. He is looking at his glass of water as though its a snow globe. As though the precipitation beading on the outside of it is a thing of beauty. “… I think you’re fucking sexy.”

His eyes slowly slide from the small droplets of water back to Mike’s shocked face. And there must have been something that he is seeking. Something he finds in Mike’s eyes - because he smiles. And Mike can’t help but groan.

“Don’t say things like that…” Mike croaks, his throat dry and his blood buzzing.

The smile grows into a chesire grin. “Why not?”

“Because” Mike only takes an eighth of a moment to bother with hesitation, “because then I have to do this.”

And they are kissing. The water glass drops to the floor with a thud as hot lips crash against hot lips. As gasps are sucked from one mouth into another. Hands gripping hair. More hands bunching up sleepshirts. 

Mike pushes Will down against the bed and feels a little put out when Will giggles with the action. Like he knew this was going to happen. He kisses him fiercely in retaliation, his body climbing over Will’s slighter form. All the better to feel  _everything_  as he lowers his body down to lie deliciously against every inch of his friend’s.

This pulls a moan from Will who interrupts the kiss to throw his head to the side and pant, his hands rubbing over Mike’s lower back. He looks up at Mike angelically as he proceeds to grab two handfuls of Mike’s ass and grind his hips up into Mike’s undeniable erection.

Mike’s breath hitches and his arms tremble where they are standing as unsteady columns either side of Will’s head.

“You  _fuck_ ” he pants. “How did you  _know?”_

This gives Will pause. He lets go of Mike’s ass and smoothes his hands back up to the middle of his back.

“I, I didn’t know” his eyes blink widely, and he sounds almost completely sober. “I– well… I  _hoped_. I’ve kind of hoped for years… but I didn’t, well– I didn’t know for sure. I guessed. An educated guess. But a guess all the same.”

“Hmmm” Mike’s head lowers to tuck under the curve of Will’s chin. Just taking a moment to breathe in those words like he is breathing in the scent of Will’s sweat.

“Was I…” Will’s voice almost seems to be trembling. “Was I right? Is this… okay?”

Mike smiles privately as he noses down the side of Will’s neck. He kisses lightly at the mole tucked away there before returning to look into his best friends beautiful sea green eyes. 

“It’s more than ok” he murmurs, his smile growing as he witnesses the almost boyish excitement bloom in his friend’s expression.

Will pulls him down into a much more intense kiss. His hand eventually pushing at Mike’s shoulder until he gets the idea and turns over, pulling Will on top of him. 

Now Will was the one holding himself up above him. Their only point of contact where Will’s hips are weighted down against his own. The exquisite feel of Will’s cock laying against his upper thigh.

Will dips his groin in an experimental thrust and grins as Mike stutters in a breath.

“As much as I would like to be all lovey-dovey right now” Will murmurs as his hips sway into an unrelenting grind. “Would it be okay if we just skipped all that and go right to part where you fuck me senseless first?”

Mike couldn’t help barking out a laugh. “Mister, you got a deal.”

Will licks his lips in such a ridiculously unaware way it should really be a sin. 

“Deal” he nods agreeably.

 

* * *

 

And well, they do.

Fuck each other senseless.

Turns out all of their knowledge swapping over the years majorly comes in handy. They both seem to already  _know_  what the other wants. What the other  _needs._

It isn’t… its weird how  _not weird_  it is. 

Mike knows to not treat Will like a delicate flower. Knows he likes to be in control of things.

Will knows the spots that will make Mike weak. Which touches will have him keening with surprised delight.

There is only one time when Mike seems to surprise Will.

The moment he pushes the lube Will had handed him back into his friend’s hand with a slightly pleading look.

For the first time all night Will looks genuinely unbalanced. Mike just chuckles. 

“It’s my  _first time_. I want it to be all special and shit. Don’t worry–” he states quickly when it looks like Will is going to argue. “You’re not the first thing that has been up there. Heck you won’t even be the tenth. I’ve been… practising.”

It’s kind of silly how Mike takes some weird sort of pleasure in how wide Will’s eyes go. How his mouth momentarily hangs open in an astonished ‘O’.

It melts away quickly though. And Mike receives his wish.

Thoroughly.

It’s lucky that the dorm is practically deserted.

 

* * *

 

The next morning finds Mike waking up hot and content and sore in places he’d never known were a thing. 

He looks down to where Will is cuddled under his arm. Drooling onto his chest and still gloriously naked. How often had he imagined this over the last few months? Waking up like this. 

Sated and dehydrated and so very, very happy.

He just HAS TO share this moment. The urge is overwhelming. 

He shifts underneath Will until his mouth can slot against the other’s. He kisses and kisses and kisses at his face until Will lets out a sleepy chortle and pushes him away.

Mike watches contentedly as Will stretches and groans and blinks against the sunlight coming in through the dorm window. 

“Mike” he murmurs groggily. “I’m going to need you to do something for me.”

Mike is quick to jump in with a giddily enthusiastic  _“Anything.”_

“Ok. Ok. I need you to go home–”

Mike’s jaw drops and his foggy brain is suddenly dowsed in a wave of shock and self-doubt and all sorts of horrible things that he had not prepared himself to be feeling.

Will reads his face like a book but gives nothing away as he leans forward and lays a sweet kiss against Mike’s nose. Sending him cross-eyed.

“I need you to go home right now. You see, I need to call and tell you all about this really amazing guy I slept with last night…”

His teeth show through in a grin and a sly little wink makes an appearance and Mike…

… Mike is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That’s that. Quick and dirty and unpolished. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and sorry for all the mistakes and tense changes. Please let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
